warriorrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Paramount Mercenaries
'''The Paramount Mercenaries '''are a group of mercenaries from Sanjaya, led by Jirachi, that appear in Warrior: The Next Chapter. They are poor, living in an abandened lot somewhere in Sanjaya. However, each members remains in the group out of the sole purpose of helping those in need. Members *Jirachi - Leader *Lenser - Second-in-command *Faye - Tactician *Beau - Healer *Avril - Member *Carmichael - Member *Cyrus - Member *Lutesa - Member *Gage - Member *Kyle - Member *Leonard - Member *Benjiro - Member *Flint - Member *Cyan - Member *Bella - Member History Each member found their way into the Paramount Mercenaries in their own unique way. Jirachi, who decided against returning home, wondered into the village of Dystan, were she met up with Carmichael yet again. Conversing, Carmichael told Jirachi that he had nowhere to go. Jirachi promised not to leave Carmichael and that she'd help him. On their way out of Dystan, Jirachi and Carmichael ran into a theif fleeing a store. Announcing his name boldly, Benjiro began to follow the two as they left Dystan, much to Jirachi and Carmichael's dismay. Benjiro would constantly flirt with Jirachi, which would annoy Jirachi and anger Carmichael. As soon as the three made it to Sanjaya, they met two siblings, Lenser and Lutesa Krynos. It is then when they all decided to form the Paramount Mercenaries Along the way, they met an archer named Kyle, and were ultimately impressed with her skills with the crossbow when they were fighting off a group of bandits. The mercenaries confronted Kyle and they asked her to join them. Kyle, a bit skeptical at first, agreed to join them. Not to long later, the mercenaries ran into a young woman named Avril on the streets, looking for a job to support her family. Jirachi came to her and asked if there was anyways she could help with this situation. Avril then responded, telling about her story. She and her three other siblings have been living together since the death of their parents and one of their siblings. Avril would also tell that she was in the Tanith-Sanjaya War, and was very skilled with the lance. Jirachi then asked her to join the mercenaries. Along with Avril came her siblings. Gage, the second oldest, was taught how to fight by Lenser, and later became a good fighter with a sword. Beau also joined, however, he's very frail and weak. He serves as a healer for the group. Finally, Bella, the youngest in the group, joined to remain with her family. She doesn't fight because of her young age, so she helps Beau with healing. Eventually, a gentle giant by the name of Cyrus joined the group. Despite his mature and strong persoanlity with great leadership potential, he often reamins quiet and takes orders from his superiors. However, he serves as one of the mercenaries key fighters and a powerhouse. Finally, Leonard, a mysterious theif of unknown origins, is the last to join the mercenaries. Unlike the rest, he uses hand-to-hand combat, and occasionally his dagger. He joined the group while he was robbing a mansion late at night and had a run-in with an invasion of a small village by a group of bandits. The mercenaries joined the fight, helping a young man, and eventually, Leonard joined the group. His sense of nerby presences and the ability to see emotions serves as a vauleable tool for the mercenaries. Known Clients *Dimitri *Mina Concept The Paramount Mercenaries was originally going to be a small group of thieves. The few members were Jirachi, Carmichael, Benjiro and Leonard. However, it was changed to have it fit better into the storyline. A lot of it was changed, such as the way they meet with the other characters. However, some of it remained the same (such as Jirachi being leader, the orignal members being in it, etc.) Trivia *The Paramount Mercenaries are vaguely based after the Greil Mercenaries from the Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Coincidentally, the Dawn Brigade from Radiant Dawn also shared similarities with Leverage, the orignal idea for a group. *There once was a 14th member, however, they mysteriously vanished one night. Their whereabouts remains unknown. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Warrior: The Next Chapter Characters